Hotel Transylvania 2
by Jumannji
Summary: This is the sequel to my original story: Hotel Transylvania. Jonah has taught Elora how to control herself better, included a few fighting techniques that she has mastered to use as self defense against anyone. Including Solomon. The 2nd oldest vampire in the world, Solomon, comes back. He's after the rings once again. And after a certain vampire.
1. Chapter 1

"Focus your hearing on our footsteps. _Focus _on the sound of the ground whenever we take a step. Even the smallest step can be heard. You just have to listen _very _carefully."

I was blindfolded, being trained by Jonah, Mavis and Johnny on how to get stronger, vampire wise. I'm already faster than Johnny, but listening carefully is what I can't focus on. I've already drank off of a human a few days ago. It was when Mavis took away my blood bags and I had to hunt for my own food. It didn't go so _pleasant. _I rejected animal blood, because since I'm so used to human blood, I had to have more. I attacked a woman while she was walking home, and I made her drink some of my blood afterwards so her wound would go away. I made her forget everything about that night and let her go. It was scary. For both my victim and her. I didn't know I could lose my self-control like that. That night, I couldn't sleep. At all. Jonah had to soothe me, because I felt horrible for doing that.

It's been roughly four months since Jonah came back, and four months since my suicide attempt when I thought he wouldn't come back. But he did, and ever since then, we've been inseparable, attached to the hip, if you will. Every night, I would sneak Jonah into my bedroom and we would talk about meaningless things and just have fun. _Quiet _fun, because my parents are light sleepers. They wouldn't allow him in my room in the middle of the night. Not even for five minutes. "A lot can happen in five minutes," is what Mom would say. But, I've gotten over that. My parents have accepted the fact that I'm a vampire, the one thing they despise, the one thing they hunted down for almost twenty years. It's pretty ironic, actually.

"Focus," Jonah whispered in a most seductive voice. He was taking slow steps in a tight circle around me, his shoulders brushing against me every time he walked. He gave me goosebumps just by simply doing that. "Not on my footsteps, but on Mavis's and Johnny's."

I focused my hearing on the vibration on the ground that were caused by Mavis's and Johnny's footsteps combined. Soon enough, I realized where the were and faced where Mavis was standing. "That's Mavis," I said, pointing that direction. "And behind me is Johnny." And then they came at me all at once and I freaked out, stretching my arms out quickly, as if I was a cross. All I felt was the impact of their chests on my palms and them stumbling backwards.

I lifted my blindfold and saw Mavis rubbing the middle of her chest, and Johnny coughed a little.

"Shit," Mavis grunted, being helped to her feet by Johnny. "You pack a strong punch."

"I panicked! All I heard were you two coming at me so I -" I started, but cut off by Jonah.

"You defended yourself," he said, putting a steady hand on my shoulder. "You're doing better than I thought. You've practiced enough for one day, tomorrow we'll pic it up where we started. At night. To make it a bit harder for you."

"That's a bit too hard," Johnny adds. "Don't you think?" He's talking about that cars won't be nearby, so they won't interrupt my training. And by _harder _he means that when the sun goes down, nature seems to come alive. Bats - _not vampires - _start flying around, making noises, and the crickets make their annoying sounds, and even an occasional owl hoots. All those sounds combined will really confuse my hearing. Until I get used to it.

"So, what do you say we go back to my place?" Jonah says. Yes, 'his place'. He bought a house of his own. Payed with the job he got a week after he returned to Romania. We've been inseparable since then.

* * *

Jonah's house is not as big as you would think a vampire would have it. Unlike Edward Cullens, who lives in the woods, Jonah lives _near _them, so he doesn't have to take long to drive to Hotel Transylvania. His house has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, a dining room and a massive attic. You would think that a house that big would be for a family of four. But, no. The only person who lives there is Jonah. The master bedroom is, of course, the room where Jonah sleeps in. The second bedroom has desks, maps and chests of weapons such as guns, stakes and holy water in them. Last but not least, the guest room or should I say the third room. That third bedroom hasn't even been touched since we set everything up.

I sat on a comfy sofa, my legs stretched out on top of it and Jonah was in the kitchen getting out dinner. He came out with the fanciest home made dinner I have ever seen. Lobster with a side of sweetened corn. For drinks? A wine glass filled almost to the rim with blood. The smell of the blood burned my nostrils and teased my stomach. I wanted it. Now.

"Nope," Jonah says, pulling the wine glass closer to him. "You're not having any until you eat your lobster."

"I'm parched," I whined. "Pleeease!"

He pressed his lips on mine for a moment, pulled away and handed over the glass to me. "Fine. You win."

I took a sip and felt the blood trickle down my throat and felt the urges go away almost instantly. "I always do," I stated with a snicker, putting the glass down. Jonah squinted at me, and I lifted my finger at him. "No tickle fights when I'm about to eat. You _know _exactly what happened on our last tickle fight."

He smirked, pecking at my neck. "You were screaming my name, but not for me to stop tickling you."

"You're so sexually frustrated!" I exclaimed with a chuckle and pushed him off. "How about you try not to put yourself all up on me before dinner?"

"How about after?"

I faced him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding! Totally just screwing around! You know me better than that. You know that I don't want you as a sex toy." Jonah kissed my temple and we began to eat our lobster in peace. In silence. I washed the lobster down with the blood in the wine glass and washed the remaining dishes. The second I turned off the faucet, wiping my hands on a towel, I feel strong, hard arms wrapping around me tightly, and the next thing I knew I was outside. Jonah scooped me up in his arms and jumped onto the roof of his house. I placed a hand over my chest and started panting.

"You scared me half to death, Jonah!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and pulled me into him, bring me with him as he started lying down. We watched the stars, started pointing to the brightest ones. Jonah could even _see _the star from millions of miles away. He said it would give you a major migraine because it would strain my vision. I didn't bother to try it, because I was too busy hearing his slow heart beat. It's the closest thing to hearing one in almost six months.

"Do you think your parents would let you move in with me?"

"By what day do you want me here?"

"As soon as possible. You already have the key to my house." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. "As well as the key to my heart."

I grinned, biting to lip to stop myself from blushing but then I remembered it's dark, so he can't see my blushing. "You are so cheesy," I say, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"But seriously. You already have the key to my house so all you have to do is talk to your parents and I'll help you move your stuff in. You don't need a bed, though. I'll share mine." He smirked a little, and I melted from that charming look in his eye. "I'll move my drawer so they'll be space for yours and as for your clothes, I'll give you half of the closet. Because, you know, it's a walk-in closet so it's pretty big."

"Did you already plan this out?"

"Actually yes."

"I'll try to move in by Saturday."

"Ugh! That's five days away!" He pulled me into him and cupped my face with his hands, looking deeply into my eyes and smiling at me. "I love you."

I tried to say something, but that's when I realized I had been holding my breath. I was going to say it back, but he kissed me before I could say anything. The kiss was so deep, so passionate, it was the first kiss that made me want more. Made me want _all _of him. All I know is that I gripped on to his short, holding him closer so he wouldn't pull away. I didn't want him to pry himself away from me.

Something was shot and landed right in between Jonah's legs and he pulled away from me so quick, looking down at his crotch and what _could _have been an arrow there. It was an arrow, those that archers use, and it had a note attached to it. I pulled the arrow from out of the roof and unrolled the note that was on the thin stick of it.

"What does it say?" Jonah asked.

"_Don't get too comfortable, my sweeties. I'm back,_" I started, and there was a signature at the bottom. I squinted, reading the tiny handwriting. My heart sank. "Signed, _Solomon._"


	2. Chapter 2

"Six months," I started, walking in a circle in Jonah's room. "It's been _six _months and _now _he wants to give us a heads up? I'd think he would've given up and stopped by now."

"Solomon is unstoppable. He will send vampires to do his dirty work, and if it doesn't work out the way he wants it to, he'll do it himself. And, trust me, you _don't _want to witness that." Jonah was on the edge of his bed, with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. I felt that wave of . . . _moarn? _His face turned whiter than it has ever been and I sat beside him, the mattress giving a slight give as I settled.

"Did you witness something Solomon did?" I asked, settling my hand on top of his.

"I - - I was eight years old, and me and my father lived in the woods so no one would find us. We _thought _no one could find us, because we lived in the darkest place in Romania. In a cave. Far from civilization. I remember that day clearly. I had put oil in a lamp and then my father picked me up, and shoved me into a closet. He told me not to make a sound and to not get out of the closet. Solomon came in, talking to my father. I could tell my old man was afraid, but he tried his best to defend himself. All I heard was his screaming, and a heavy _thump _sound on the floor. When I heard Solomon leave, I waited a while to come out, and when I did . . ." Jonah sighed and crossed his arms. ". . . My father was on the floor, with a wooden stake through his heart."

"Y-you never told me how your dad died . . . but . . . I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Why do you think I want to kill him so bad? That bastard isn't getting away with killing my father. He's the reason my mother left, too. I'm killing him for good this time, Elora. I swear."

"I'll help," I add.

"You're not done with your training, though."

"I'm faster than a cheetah and stronger than Hercules! I can help."

"I just don't want you getting hurt. And you know what happened the _last _time you tried to help."

"Uh, noooo! I didn't 'try to help', I was just watching. I thought you had everything under control."

"I did, until you decided to knock those boxes over." Jonah gave me a smirk and nudged me.

"Don't blame this on me! Those boxes were in my way!"

He let out a good laugh and pulled me closer to him. "If you help, you're handling the henchmen, not Solomon. I'll take care of him, you'll fight off his little vamp slaves, okay?"

"Vamp slaves?"

Someone knocked on Jonah's front door repeatedly, and at first I thought it was Mavis or Johnny. I raced Jonah to the front door and I won. I opened the door and before I could even say 'WELCOME TO _CASA DE JONAH_!' my words were stuck in my throat. There was a man around my age. He looked so familiar. With his golden dreads and tan skin. Oh - - wait.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, slamming the door in his face. I turned around, running straight into Jonah's chest.

"What's going on?" Jonah asked.

"Remember when I told you about the fortune teller when we were getting my parents back? Yeah well the fortune teller's helper, he's outside! He's a vampire and - " Before I could finish, Jonah walked around me, slowly opening the door.

"Derick!"Jonah exclaimed, pulling the door wide open and greeting my enemy with a manly hug. "It's been a while, my friend!"

_My friend? _I thought to myself. "Uh, excuse me!" I added, pulling them apart. "Did you not just hear _anything _I just said? _He _was the one that tried to keep me from coming to you!"

"He's a friend of mine, Elora. I sent him to follow you that day so I was sure that you'd be safe."

"I'm not an enemy," the vampire named Derick said. "When I saw you getting out of the cab, I ran in the fortune teller's store and pretended I worked there. Then you came in and I read your mind. You wanted to see what would happen next. If Jonah would be okay. So you got Delilah to read your mind. And I wouldn't let you leave. Those were Jonah's strict orders. And I did my best. I wouldn't let you leave that place so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh, she did more than that," Jonah says. "She's a vampire now."

Derick raised his eyebrows at me. "A _vampire?!_" he shrieked. "I knew there was something fishy going on when I couldn't hear a normal heart beat in there! What did she do? Jonah, what did _you _do?"

"I sacrificed myself to save Jonah," I explained in the softest tone. "Solomon had me under his control for a short amount of time. Jonah had cut it off for a bit, long enough for me to make a decision. So I opted out. I didn't want to die, though. So Jonah turned me."

"I'm sure you know that Solomon is after you, right? All the vampires in Romania know! And now that you're a vampire, he's gonna want you for . . ."

"Uh," I started. "For what? Hello? Finish your sentence!"

"It's just a guess. A thought." His eyes went from me to Jonah and stayed there. "You need to keep her with you at all costs. Okay?"

"Well yes of course. Derick, what is it? You're more worried than I am."

"Every vamp knows that you killed Solomon's daughter, a very rough move if I do say so myself, and he has no other vampire woman to reproduce with, so -"

"STOP!" I exclaim, putting two-and-two together. I know where this was going. "Ewwww! he must be out of his mind if he thinks I'm gonna - -" I stop there, shivering with disgust. "I will _never _conceive his child!" I felt the tension that radiated out of Jonah. He was shaking as well and I heard him breathing heavier.

"If he _ever _touches Elora, I swear to God almighty I will rip him to pieces!" Jonah hissed, turning on his heel and walking towards the living room. I invited Derick inside and he sat in front of Jonah on his leather sofa. I sat next to Jonah, placing a gentle hand on his thigh.

"It took me forever to find you," Derick said to Jonah. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Jonah shakes his head, not wanting to say anything.

"I have a crew. A _team. _You and I, plus my crew, we can take Solomon down. For _good._"

"It'll be too dangerous," I added. "If Jonah's going, then I am, too."

"That's another reason I'm here. Like Jonah, I'm here to protect you. I knew that if I found Jonah, I would find you as well. You can't leave our sight, is that clear?"

"Great. All my life I've been trying to get away from being treated like a kid, and now my boyfriend and his friend are treating me like one. Even if Solomon catches me, I won't . . . let him _in._"

"He's the second oldest vampire ever to walk on Earth, Elora. Dracula and Solomon can hypnotize vampires, too. He'll force you to, and you'll give in."

I shivered, feeling like throwing up everything inside of me. "Things keep getting worse," I murmur. "Ugh! Fuck this! I don't want to hear _any _of this anymore!" I get up, using my super speed to head to the door. And before I could even grab the knob, Derick somehow manages to get in front of me, and I ended up ramming my hand into his stomach as I tried reaching for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, making me step back a little.

"Hotel Transylvania. Now, please move."

"Did you _not _hear what I explained to you and Jonah? Solomon is _after _you. He _wants _you. He will do anything to get _you. _You need to be protected at all time."

"The hotel is, like, two miles away. I have really good hearing and super speed. I've done this plenty of times, Derick."

"Yes, she has," Jonah said, walking up to me and snaking an arm around my waist. "But I'll have to come with."

Derick's eyes went from Jonah, to me. His eyes were gray, with flakes of gold sprinkled in there. He was staring into my eyes so deeply, it was as if he was trying to burn a hole right through my soul. He blinked a few times and turned around, grabbing the door knob and opening the door. We exited Jonah's house and out there, stood five people. No. Not people. _Vampires._


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are these people?" I asked. "These - - _vampires?_"

"My team," Derick said. "This guy right here, his name's Terrance Doran, AKA Leaf Eater." Terrance has sleek, smooth black hair that reaches his shoulders. His eyes are a bright sea-green, and he's as tall as Jonah. Then I saw something white diving down from a tree, landing on Terrance's shoulder. "Oh! This is Crest, Terrance's little companion. Isn't he the cutest?" Derick moves along to a girl that looks like Jessica Rabbit. She has beautiful, long red hair that touches her waist. Her skin, absolutely flawless. _Beautiful. _Her lips had a layer of red lipstick on, making her red hair seem even more red. She had a tight little red dress on, with slimming boots that reached under her knees. "This beautiful lady is Charlene Bloodsworth. She's the youngest in this team, other than you, Elora." She was breathtakingly beautiful. And then I felt the tension in Jonah once again. I looked over my shoulder, staring right at his face. Charlene and Jonah were making eye contact. And Jonah looked away, at the ground.

"You . . know Charlene?" I whispered.

He only nodded.

"Jonah!" Derick exclaimed. "I'm sure you recognize this fine gentleman. Right? You remember Daniel Turner?" He was talking about a blonde guy with golden eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved black v-neck shirt, which I'm sure is a size too small for him, because every part of his torso is being emphasized. He has muscular arms and a defined chest. I had to stop myself from looking, because Daniel noticed. He looked from me to Jonah and gave a friendly smile to him. They know each other.

"Now, for the twins!" Derick added with a cheer in his voice. He turned to look at them, but then I noticed . . . _they're gone. _"Where are they?" He looks around, most likely focusing his hearing to find the twins. And then -

I'm not the only one that heard that noise. It was a loud _thump _coming from the side of Jonah's house. All six of us ran to that sound and saw a redhead girl that looked like she was my age on top of a guy with red curls. They were fighting, I suppose, because she was holding him down with all her strength, and he was trying hard to push her off.

"What the hell?" Derick calls to them. "Come _on, _you two! You're two-hundred-fifty-three years old! _When _are you gonna stop this horse playing?"

The redhead got off of her brother and brushed herself off. "He wanted to see who was stronger."

"I did _not!" _Her brother retorted. "Ugh, Derick. Okay, she nudged me, and you know how I am."

"Alright, fine," Derick said with a slowly exhale. "I'm sure both of you remember Jonah, right? From summer of 2093?"

"Whoa," the guy with red curls gasped silently, looking right at me. He was attractive - _well aren't all vampires? _- with flawless skin and piercing blue eyes. "I know who she is." He walks towards me, stops when he's inches from my face, and examines my body. "You're Elora. The human who killed Solomon's daughter. _Everyone _knows you. Well, every vampire, that is. You're in some serious shit, dude."

"I would prefer if you're _not _that close to her," Jonah says, sliding an arm around me and pulling me back. "And . . . she's not a human anymore. She's one of us."

"Even better!" the guy with red curls adds.

"_Like _I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. This is Rebecca. She's the peppy one. And her twin brother is Noah. The . . uh . . . _kiss-ass._"

"Uh, _no,_" Noah says. "I just . . . play by the rules, if you will."

"This is my team," Derick states to Jonah and I. "And there's one more thing. How would would you two like to join? We'll protect the both of you, especially _you, _Elora. You're in deep shit."

"Yeah," I say through gritted teeth. "Thanks for reminding me that the second oldest vampire in the world wants to make babies with me."

"_But _he won't," Jonah says protectively, holding me close to him. "I'll kill him if he tries." His protective side made me smile, and Derick clasps his hands together.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, lets go to Hotel Transylvania!" Derick exclaims.

* * *

Once we all enter Hotel Transylvania, everyone but Jonah and I start oohing and aahing, taking in the beauty of this place. I turn around, about to shut the door behind me, but all I feel is the strong, firm arms of someone too big to be able to do this, and once I turn around, I notice that it's Dracula. He had a big smile on his face, as he grabbed my shoulders and took in everything about me.

"Welcome back, my dear Elora! How did training go? Did you feed today? Tell me, have you learned something new?" he says, looking all around my face.

"Chill, Drac," Jonah says, splitting us up with a single arm as he pulls me near him. "She's six months into this whole 'vampire thing'. She's learned almost everything there is to know. Plus, she's getting good at fighting."

Just then, Mavis and Johnny come flying by, hovering around Dracula. "We taught her everything she knows," Mavis says, placing a kind kiss on Dracula's cheek. "And we just got done raking the leaves, Dad."

"Where's Amelia?" Dracula says, talking about his granddaughter.

"She's drinking blood beaters," Johnny says. "Before she goes to bed."

Derick walks by, bumping his shoulder next to mine. I don't know whether it was on purpose or _what, _but I just eyed him down. And he looked over his shoulder, locking his eyes on me in the most suspicious way. I was surprised that Jonah didn't notice. I grabbed Jonah's hand and made my way upstairs, noticing that Derick's team has already started a conversation with Dracula.

I'm about to go into my old bedroom, but then I'm pushed against a wall, and all I feel is Jonah's lips crashing onto mine. His body presses against mine hard, and it's obvious he's ready to do _it _again. Well, it's been six months since we've done anything. And just by the touch of his skin, I can feel that seductive tingle that burns through my lower abdomen, as if my body was calling for him.

"Wait," I say through kisses, using all my willpower to pull his face away. "Not here. What if Dracula comes and sees us like this?"

He smirks in the sexiest way and opens the door to his old bedroom, picking me up and taking me in there, shutting the door before he lays me down on his old bed. I can feel Jonah's fingers tracing my cheek, my jaw line, my neck, down my body, until he reaches my waist. He grabs my shirt and starts lifting it over my head.

And then I hear screaming. I push him off and strain to listen, and I hear it again. Jonah adjusts my shirt and runs out the room, with me close behind him. It's coming from Mavis's room. I push the door open and see Amelia being manhandled by a guy with dirty blonde hair and a scar on his cheek. Jonah and I bother charge at him, but he's already out the window.

"AMELIA!" Jonah screams, throwing himself out of the window.

_Shit! _I mentally scream at myself. _What do I do? What do I . . . . MAVIS DOESN'T KNOW! _I run downstairs and accidentally run into Derick. I shuffle by him and grab Johnny's wrist.

"Your . . .daughter . . " I start, trying to catch my breath. "SOMEONE KIDNAPPED AMELIA!"

I hear Mavis scream, "_WHAT!?" _And the front doors to the hotel fly open, with Mavis running out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm only updating this ONE last time until the weekend! I've had alot of ideas on my mind and I just HAD to post it early! Gah! Here you go my lovelies (:**

"Who was it?" I asked, bringing a sobbing, devastated Mavis into my arms. "Who was the bastard that took her?!"

"S- . . . Sol - - -" Mavis started, trying to get the words out, but couldn't. She was too busy crying.

"Solomon," Jonah hissed through his teeth. "FUCK! Why can't he leave us alone? For ONCE I would _like _to let this bull shit _go!_"

"_That _was Solomon?" I asked. "No . . . that can't be! He looked _waaay _younger!"

"He can turn back to the younger-looking version of himself if he pleases," Jonah says.

"But . . why? Isn't he pleased with being an adult?"

"He . . .did it for you," Mavis murmured. "He wants you to have his children, so he wanted to look younger for you."

I felt like vomiting. "All this shit . . . just so he could get on my nerves?"

"Why would he take my baby? _Why _would he take my Amelia!?"

Johnny came over, hearing his beloved Mavis crying, and took her from me, holding her and kissing her. "When I find him, I'm going to _kill _him!" Johnny spat. "He's doing all of this to get to you, Elora. Just go! Let him take you! So all this shit will end!"

"Johnny!" Jonah exclaimed. "_No one _is going _anywhere._"

Johnny looked at me, said something to Mavis, and walked back inside the hotel. I opened my mouth to say something, but slide behind Jonah, past Derick and took off with my inhuman speed to Jonah's house. Something had tripped me on my way there and I fell, with my palms being scratched by the ground. I sat up, looking at my palms. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. They sounded like Jonah's footsteps, heavy and steady, but I pretended I didn't hear it. The next thing I know, someone's kneeling in front of me, and a hand comes by and gently grabs my chin in their index finger and thumb. Tilts my chin up. I almost scream. I try my hardest not to.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Are you okay, sweet heart?"

I feel like my voice just shrunk and disappeared. I couldn't say anything. It was Solomon. The younger-looking version of him. His metallic eyes stared deep into mine, smiling into them. I took in his features. He looked better in his younger version, but yet he sickened me, made me want to scissor-kick him in the face.

"D'awe, speechless? I know I don't look familiar, but Mavis is right. I'm doing this for you."

"P-please. D-don't touch me," I stutter, feeling my whole body shake. I didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to react.

"There're other reasons I want to take you back with me, to make you _mine. _I don't want you as my baby-making toy. You belong with me, Elora."

Those last few words made something click in my head and I pushed him off. "NO!" I screamed. "Don't you _ever _say that! No! I love _Jonah, _not _you!_"

He laughed, shaking his head. "He's got you wrapped around his little finger. But, you'll soon see what I mean." His eyes scanned my face, giving a . . . gentle, _kind _smile. "You look just like her."

Something inside of me felt as light as a feather, and I was having flashes of scenes in my head. Mostly of _him. _But, I didn't even know him back then. Then - - Solomon leaned in, slowly closing his eyes and that's when I realized. . . _holy shit, he's trying to kiss me! _

"Elora?" It was Jonah! Yes! My sweet, sweet Jonah, coming to my rescue! I blinked, and Solomon was gone. I felt a hand grab my arm and I screamed. "Elora! Calm down! It's just me!" Jonah got on his knees and hugged me tight. "It's just me." He held me for a moment, then pulled away from me. "What happened?"

"I . . . I saw him."

"Solomon?"

I nodded.

"Gah! Where was he!? Why couldn't I hear him!? What did he to you? Are you okay?"

I nod again. "I was running and I tripped. I heard footsteps and i thought it was you but it wasn't and when I looked up . . . it was him."

"What did he do?"

"He . . . he said I, uh, _belonged _with him? Then he said something weird."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that I look 'just like her'. I - - I don't know what that means."

Jonah rubbed his face hard with his hands and groaned. "You need to go home."

That caught me off guard. I shook my head, cocking an eyebrow at him. "W-what?"

"You're not safe here. Please, Elora. Go to your parents. They have so much vampire-fighting equipment, it'll keep Solomon out of your house. Plus, us vampires can't go into another person's home unless we're invited in."

"So why can't I just stay with you?"

"Because I was stupid enough to let Solomon in my house one day. He said he was supposed to talk to me about something important. I thought he was going to change. How stupid was I? Very. I actually believed him. I thought it would be a while since we would see Solomon, but I guess I was wrong. Please, Elora, go back to your parents's home. You aren't safe here. I'll still come visit you, of course I will. You know I will. But you just can't stay with me. Not until all of this is resolved."

* * *

_It's just you and I, Elora. _His voice trailed me thoughts, stomping into my dreams without permission. Standing there in the middle of my conscience, invading my privacy. _You don't need to worry, my dear. I know you are quite confused with what I have told you when I ran into you. You, my love, are just as I imagined you would be. I've been waiting for centuries to be with you once again. _

I jumped in my sleep, feeling my skin dripping with sweat. "Ugh!" I hissed. "Get out of my head!" I was afraid to fall asleep at that point, but I was so tired. I got up from bed, taking small hops around the room to wake myself up. "Come on, Elora, don't fall asleep," I said to myself. "If you fall asleep, Solomon's gonna be in your head again. And you don't want that." I shook my head. "Gah! I'm talking to myself! Shit! _Thank - you, _Solomon! I'm going crazy because of you!"

_Anytime, sweet heart. _

"Gah! NO! STOP!"

_It's a bit easier to get into your head when you're asleep, because your guard is down, but I can still get into your mind. _

All I know is that I'm shaking at this point. "Please, just . . .stop."

_Come with me._

"No!"

_That's the only way Mavis will get her beloved Amelia back. And may I say, she's such a cutie. She looks so much like her mother. _

"You're . . . making a deal?"

_Yes. I know you're confused, but if you come with me, I will explain everything to you, and we can be together once again. _

"You have the wrong girl."

_No, I do not. You just haven't figured it out yet. Come with me. _

". . . . Where are you?"

_I'm close. May I come in? _

I remembered about what Jonah had said. About inviting vampires in. "No. But I can come out." I rethink about what I had just said, but make my way to my window, grabbing a wooden stake. "I have a weapon. If you try anything, I'll kill you."

_I won't. I just want to see you. _

I slowly pull the window upwards, making it open, and a bat lands on my window sill. I jump, trying not to scream. I can already recognize it by its metallic gray eyes. The bat flies backwards, morphing back to its human form. There he is. Solomon. He walks close, _too close, _and places a hand on my cheek. Before he even touches my cheek, I feel chills and tingles, and I pull away. I look at him, I mean _really _look at him. He's so much handsomer than what I had imagined. His hair is tousled in the right way, and his metallic eyes are breathtaking.

"Please. Don't touch me," I say quickly. Solomon waits patiently on the rooftop, waiting for me to come out. And I do. Eventually.

Solomon reaches for the stake in my hand and I take a step back. "I won't do anything to you. I promise," he says.

"You kidnapped my parents, because you wanted Calypso's rings. Because of you, I'm a vampire now. Don't get me wrong, I love being what I am now. But you didn't have to take my parents. They didn't do shit to you. But - - you want it?" I slipped the ring off my finger, grabbing his hand and putting it on his palm. I quickly let go, feeling those damned tingles and chills again.

Solomon doesn't look at the ring, just at me, with a grin on his face. "You felt it too, didn't you? The tingles? It's our connection." He looked at his palm, shaking his head, then grabbing my hand and slipped the ring on the middle finger of my right hand. "I don't want it anymore. The only thing I want more than that ring is you."

"You know I can't trust you, right? I'm sorry about your daughter. She tried to _kill _us. I had to act quick! I didn't kn-"

"Once you realize that you're mine, that you've always been mine, we'll start a new family. We'll raise the strongest vampires in the world. And the best part? They'll be our own flesh and blood. You and I, we can have a life together."

"That sounds . . . _nice, _and all, but I - - I love Jonah."

"You don't _love _him, you just 'fancy' him."

"No. I truly, sincerely love Jonah."

Solomon sighs. "Yet another reason to kill him."

I'm sure that my face is tomato-red after he said that, because I get so furious. I take steps towards him, getting on my tip toes to get in his face. "Don't you _dare _lay a hand on Jonah! If he doesn't kill you, I sure as hell w-" Before I can finish, Solomon grabs my face, and presses his lips on mine.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I pushed him away, feeling my body tingling. I fumbled with my feet and fell backwards, landing flat on my butt on the roof of my house. My body was shaking. He got on his knees in front of me, tilting my chin up with his index finger. I tried to push him away this time, but I was in shock. I didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes looking deeply into mine. I was shaking harder now. He smiled now, coming closer. _Too _close. So close that his lips brushed against my ear as he whispered, "I know I'm getting under your skin quicker than you'd think. You were always mine, but now I have to fight for you. I know Jonah won't let me have you, but it'll be your decision."

". . . I'm . . . with Jonah. I love him. If anything, I'm his," I added. "I can't trust you for anything."

"Yes, I know. I wish I would've seen you in person beforehand. But I was a fool not to."

"W-why do you want me?" I asked. "I don't _have _anything to offer you."

"Oh, my dear Elora, Jonah didn't tell you?"

"N-no... about what?"

"You're the reincarnation of my wife. The mother of my daughter that you killed. Remember?"

"I'm . . . I . . .I feel horrible for killing her. I really do, but I had no choice, I didn't _want _to."

"Just, listen to me, Elora. Jonah killed my wife, which is _you. _He loved her, and it was basically a screwed up love triangle. In the end she was very sick after she had given birth to our daughter. She was the first human to ever conceive a vampire's child. I know it's impossible, but it happened. She asked for Jonah to turn her, but when he did . . it was too late. Her body had shut down and rejected the vampire serum that was changing her. She died. And ever since then, I've been searching for her, for _you. _And I've finally found you, but not soon enough. Jonah found you first, and I'm afraid he's winning."

"Winning?" I asked. "_I _am _not _a prize in this twisted game of yours! I'm a human being, not a trophy!"

"You are certainly _not _a trophy. But you and I . . . we're made for each other. Jonah has blinded you. And whatever you're feeling for me in there," he started, cupping a hand on my cheek. I tensed up completely. ". . .I'm not doing anything but touching you. No magic. No spells. Nothing. It's from deep inside of you, Elora. You know you're already building strong feelings for me."

"Please. . . let me go," I murmured.

"I've been trying to let you go for the past sixty years. But it's not possible. I'm in love with you, Elora."

* * *

A day has passed since I've seen Solomon, and I don't even want to see Jonah. I haven't talked to my parents in that long. If anything, I've told them that I wanted to be left alone. So many things raced through my mind and I didn't want this. These _feelings _in me. I'm in denial. I don't like Solomon. I _can't _like him. I'm in love with Jonah! The things that Solomon has done to me. To _us. _He took my parents from me, wanting the rings. Then when I think all of this is over with, he comes back and now he's trying to convince me that I'm the reincarnation of his wife that was in love with him and Jonah. I can't. I can't think of tha-

"Elora?"

I look at my window, seeing Jonah bent over, knocking on my window. I thought I didn't want to see him today, but I'm just so glad he's here. I run to my window, lifting it up and pulling Jonah in, pulling him closer to me as he settles in my room. He chuckles, embracing me in his arms the way I did to him.

"Elora, baby, are you okay?" he asked.

I open my mouth to explain it to him, but quickly shut it, trying to forget about the subject. "I'm . . fine. I just missed you."

"You didn't answer my phone calls or text messages, so I thought you were in trouble."

"I . . shut off my phone. Just wanted some rest."

"Um, is it about Solomon?"

I pull away from him, and he grabbed my face, looking deeply into my eyes, looking for something. His eyes turned from their beautiful blue color to a lavender-purple color. After a moment, his eyes turned back to their beautiful baby blue, and he stepped back, his back hitting the wall hard. Jonah looked furious.

"He came here?!" Jonah exclaimed. "Solomon. . . . he _came _here!? Did you invite him in your house?"

"_Yes, _he came here! And _no! _I didn't invite him in! He just . . wanted me to go back with him. And he told me about his. . . his wife." I took in a breath, and explained it all to him.

Jonah collapsed flat on his back on my bed, with his hands covering his face. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked. "I didn't get to see everything. You've built a really good mental wall in there."

"He . . . uh . . ."

"Elora. _What did he do?_"

"Solomon. . . kissed me."

"WHAT?!" He sits up abruptly, his eyes turning blood red. "Whenever he comes by again, call me, text me. Do _something _to contact me. Because I'll be here, and I'll drive a stake through his heart."

* * *

"_Jonah!_" Cried Dracula through the telephone. "Jonah, Solomon took Mavis!" We had barely gotten into Everett when Dracula called. And he never calls, so I knew it was something urgent.

"What?" Jonah exclaims. "When did this happen?!"

"Johnny went upstairs to check on Mavis because of what happened with Amelia, and Solomon took her! Johnny's devastated and once I find Solomon, I'm gonna rip his head off! Jonah, please, come quick!"

Dracula hung up, and Jonah put his cell phone on the dashboard, ready to take off in Everett to Hotel Transylvania. I buckled my seat belt and clutched the seat. _Here we go, _I chimed in my head. With a loud _roar, _we were off. Every time Jonah would turn a sharp corner, I would've sworn that I saw Solomon, but every time I would take a second look, he wasn't there. It was all in my imagination. _I hope. _He's gotten in my head and all I want is to get him _out! _

Jonah slammed on his breaks once we reach Hotel Transylvania, leaping out of his truck and with me right behind him. We rushed in as soon as I touched the fine, velvety carpet inside, I was tackled on a wall, with a cold fingers wrapped around my neck.

"This is all _your fault!_" Johnny screamed. "Because of _you, _my wife and my daughter are GONE!"

"Johnny!" Jonah exclaimed. "Let her go!"

"Shut the fuck up, Jonah! Why are you with her? You can do so much better! She's nothing but trouble! Let Solomon take this bitch. Because of HER, I DON'T HAVE MY FAMILY WITH ME! Her lover-boy took them!" He pulled me a bit close to him, and slammed me hard against the wall. I've never felt so . . _hated, _so _unwanted, _in all of my life.

"Johnny, LET GO OF HER!" Jonah grabbed him by his arms and flung him backwards, letting me go. My neck throbbed and I couldn't breathe. Johnny got up, his eyes blood-red.

"If she was a human, I'd drain her _dry _so we'd get rid of her once and for all," he hissed through his teeth.

"That won't do any good," Jonah says, walking backwards to me. "You already know what will happen if she dies."

"Yeah, she'll come back. Big _whoop! _Nobody needs her, anyway."

I slowly got up, tears starting to form in my eyes. I didn't want to, though. I didn't want to cry in front of them to make myself feel even more vulnerable and weak than I already was at the moment. I felt worthless. Hopeless. Lifeless. I ran behind Jonah, and out of the doors of Hotel Transylvania, remembering it was only yesterday when I did this. Now it's happening again, but ten times worse. I stopped in front of the Dark Woods, and looked back at the hotel to see if Jonah was going to come outside. But he didn't. I could hear him still yelling at Johnny. Maybe Johnny's right. Actually, he _is _right. This is all my fault. If I don't give myself in to Solomon, this will still be going on.

"Solomon?" I called, knowing that he would be close if he had kidnapped Mavis.

"Elora?" That wasn't Solomon's voice. That was a little girl's voice. I heard something from behind a tree and walked near it, seeing a little girl in a light blue dress. It was Amelia for sure. "Elora, it's you!"

"What're you doing here, Amelia? Where's your mom?"

"She's with Solomon. We can't go anywhere. But you can. You can free us from his spell. We're under his control. If you give yourself in, we can go back home and I can see Daddy! I want to go home, Elora. Why won't you let us go home?"

I felt my knees getting weak, but I held myself up with a tree. "W-where's . . . Solomon?"

Amelia smiled, playing with her braid. "I knew you'd ask! Just follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia led me far from Hotel Transylvania, and I saw the son coming up. I picked her up, running to a shady tree to shield her from the sun. I was just zig-zagging the sun's light, with my back facing it so Amelia wouldn't be burned. And then I stopped, feeling a strong sensation in my legs that traveled up my body. I put Amelia down, and she hide behind a rock that was taller than me.

"We're in the vampires' grave," Amelia said. "Where countless vampires died fighting to protect this land. Their spirits live here, and that's what you're feeling right now. That weird feeling in your legs? That's their souls."

"Amelia?" I recognized that voice, knew it too well. Solomon stepped out from behind a bush and stepped into the massive shadow of a tree. Once he saw me, his lips curled up to make a smile from ear to ear. "Elora! I'm so glad to see you! I'm guessing that Amelia has told you about my deal? You come with me, and they will be set free?"

I grew furious with him again, stepped closer and jabbing my pointer finger into his chest. "I was pushed against a wall and _choked _because of you! Johnny hates me and this is all your fault! I'm pretty sure Dracula hates me, but they hate you even more! This is a bribe, I _know _that, but now I'm _hated _because of you!"

Solomon grabbed my pointer finger and smiled at me again. "Now you know how I feel like. I'm only doing this for you. You wouldn't come with me when I begged you, so I tried a bribe. And is it working?"

I crossed my arms tight over my chest, feeling a tear run down my cheek. ". . . Y-yes. It's working." I can't believe I'm giving up this easily, but for damn's sake, Johnny wanted me _dead! _I don't even know about Jonah, and I don't think I want to.

He grabs my right hand and brings it close to his face, examining Calypso's ring on it. "I'm going to need the other one, my dear."

"I'm not stealing Jonah's ring. That's your job."

"Oh, I'm not implying that you steal it, silly goose. I was just implying that we . . . uh . . . _bribe _him."

My lips part, not believing what I'm hearing. "_What? _You want the damn ring? HERE!" I slip it off my finger, and I forget I'm completely exposed to the sun. My skin burns and I fall to the ground, screaming. Solomon hunches over me, picks me up in his arms and slips me under the shade of the tree he was standing under.

"That wasn't a very good idea," he says, slipping Calypso's ring back onto my finger. "I don't want _that _one. You'll need it."

Once I feel myself heal, I pull myself off of him, landing beside him with a leg still draped over his lap. "I . . have a deal for you."

Solomon raises an eyebrow. "Oh, what is it?"

"If I . . . " I stop, clearing my throat, trying to stop from shaking. "If I go with you, will you let Amelia and Mavis go?"

He nods, agreeing to my deal. "Right now?"

"Y-yes."

"But, you can't say goodbye to anyone."

I pull my leg off of him. "What the hell? Why not?"

"Like I said before, I need Calypso's ring."

"That's so irrelevant."

"Not at all. I have a plan to get the other ring, but I just need Jonah to believe that I stole you, too."

* * *

I end up crying the whole way to Solomon's mansion. It's in the city, so it's not suspicious at all. The only suspicion is that there are no neighbors surrounding his mansion. But it's bigger than anything I've ever seen. And I know Solomon knows that I'm sobbing like a baby, because he puts a hand on my knee, and I push it away. That's basically the whole car ride. As I step out of the car, Solomon pulls Mavis out from the back. She's tied up with rope around her wrists and ankles, and she's unconscious. Amelia slips her hand into mine, and watches as Solomon carries her mother into his mansion. We follow him inside, and I almost faint. It looks like something off of a vampire movie. Everything is dark, yet rich with life, so antique and . . . _old, _if you will. Solomon lays Mavis down on his couch and tells Amelia to wait by her mother while he shows me around. She lets go of my hand and I mentally beg her to come back, to not leave me alone with _him. _

"Come," Solomon says, extending a hand towards me. "Let me show you around our home."

I don't take it. Instead, I move past him, heading up the stairs. He's faster, of course, and kisses my cheek as I move along. I stop, balling my hands into fists and trying to shake off the chills that just ran through me. He smiles at me, satisfied with what he had done, and put a gentle hand on my back. I felt those tingles again and I did my best to _not _touch him. But it was pointless. Solomon went to the second floor, and opened the first door.

"Welcome to our bedroom," he said, leading me in. The room was bigger than my dining room and living room combined. The bed was king sized, with white candles set up in random places. His dresser drawers were painted silver and his walls were decorated with portraits.

"Candles," I murmured. "Why so many?"

Solomon stepped closer, his lips brushing against my ear as he whispered, "For those special nights I'll have with you."

I couldn't breathe for the next few moments. I mentally gagged and choked myself. _He really wants to have these kids with me, _I think to myself. _Ugh, NO! I can't do this! _

"You'll come around," he whispers, pulling away from my ear. "I know you're frustrated, upset, maybe even furious, but trust me, you'll see what I'm talking about." He walks into his bedroom, holding a picture of _someone. _Solomon turns to me, with a kind smile on his face. "This was you, seventy eight years ago when you were twenty-nine. You were - - still are - - so beautiful."

I take the picture from him, looking into the eyes of the woman that looks exactly like me. That is me. Well, _was _me. I almost drop the picture, feeling light-headed. Solomon takes it from me, holding me steady, and I know that he noticed that I was at the brink of blacking out. This all so surreal. The first thing I came to realize was that vampires existed, then ironically, I was turned into one, now I figure out that I'm a reincarnation of the wife of the second oldest vampire in the world. At first I didn't believe it, but now there's proof. Right there in front of me.

"Do you need some water?" Solomon asks me, setting me down on the bed.

"Please," I say, barely a whisper. "Please . . . don't touch me."

He doesn't budge, and I know he heard me. "You should get your rest, my dear." He scoops me up in his arms in the most gentle way, as if I could've broken if he held me too tight. He undid the covers with his mind and set me down on the soft, comfortable bed. The covers were silk, and refreshingly cold to the touch. Solomon raised the covers, stopping them just under my chest as we both hear a noise from downstairs.

"Solomon!" It was Amelia. "Mommy's up! And she's really mad!"

I start to sit up, but Solomon places a hand on my stomach, looking me in the eyes and shaking his head, and kissing my lips for a split second before I realize . . . that he's already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Answer to Sondardo: haha well you see, at first it was coming out from scratch and then I remembered the Vampire Diaries so I guess I "took" half of its idea soooo credits go to that amazing show(: And if you're wondering about the similarities between _Elena _and _Elora, _well it was out of pure coincidence because I was looking through girl's names and the name _Elora _stood out to me. I didn't realize it resembled _Elena's _name when I chose it until I thought of it. **

* * *

I feel the mattress giving in to someone's weight, and my eyes flutter open, but keeping my body still as can be. It's a good thing I was laying on my side, with my back facing whoever just laid down next to me. And I'm 99.9% sure that it's Solomon. I feel a firm, strong arm curling around my waist and pulling me in, and I twitch, feeling my whole body shake. I roll over on my other side, facing Solomon. He's smiling at me again.

"You're a light sleeper," Solomon said.

"Not at all. I'm just . . . never mind."

"What is it, my love?"

I clenched my jaw when he said that. When he calls me those little pet names, I can't help but shiver. "I'm gonna sound like a child."

Solomon looks deep into my eyes, his eyes turning from gray, to purple, and back to silver. "You're afraid, of me?"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Don't be," he whispers, grabbing my hand in his massive ones. "I won't hurt you, Elora. I just want to be with you."

Nothing came to my mind when he said that. All I did was turn on my side, pulling the covers over my head. I waited until he fell asleep, and noticed it had gotten uncomfortably cold in his room. It got so cold, I started shaking, and the thin silk covers didn't help at all. I sat up, holding myself to try to keep myself warm. That was actually worse than the covers itself. As I threw my feet over the side of the bed, Solomon wrapped his arms around my waist, and I started by saying, "N-no, Solomon. No, I'm fine. Stop! What are you do-" before I could finish, he had pulled me back into his bed, adjusting the covers on top of us and curling his warm body around my warm one. I felt uncomfortable, with my face so close to his chest, and his arms around me. I wanted Jonah. Oh, how I missed him already. I need him here with me. Not Solomon.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" he says quietly, holding me closer.

I gulp, trying to push him away so I would have some space to breathe, but still, no use. "Because . . . because I know I won't win."

He settles down into the mattress, making it a bit more comfortable for me to sleep, and I nestle down under his arm that's on top of me, making sure I don't slip away. I close my eyes, feeling a strange sensation in me that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I didn't think of anything else. All I wanted was Jonah to be here, and I was planning on getting out of this place, one way or another.

* * *

Like my usual habits, I woke up last, noticing that Solomon was gone. I gave a sigh of a relief and did my best to stay quiet as I tiptoed downstairs. A little bat flew in front of me and I caught it in mid air. I recognized those bright hazel eyes. It was Amelia. I loosened my clutch on her and she flew away, stopping to hang upside down on the ceiling. Just then, Mavis walked up the stairs, smiling at me, as if she was fine with being kidnapped by Solomon, as if it was _fine _for Solomon to hypnotize her daughter. He obviously hypnotized Mavis to do the same.

"Good morning!" Mavis said in a cheerful tone. "How'd you sl-" I covered her mouth with one hand, while putting my index finger to my lips and shaking my head.

"Please don't speak so loud," I whispered. "I don't want Solomon to know I'm up."

She pulled my hand away from her mouth to speak. "What do you mean? He's not even here."

"_What?_"

"He's out to get groceries because, you know, we have to feed . . . er . . . eat, I mean." The suspicious look in her eyes made me want to ask more questions, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Because Solomon's gone. Which means I can leave. But . . . _they _can't. Mavis and Amelia can't leave. I hatched a plan in my head: I can leave Solomon's mansion, and I can get Jonah and Johnny to Solomon's to get them back! Yes, it _has _to work! It's fool-proof!

I turned on my heel and took off towards the door, and as I swung the door open, I was face-to-chest with Derick. I stumbled backwards, trying to catch my breath.

"Derick!" I exclaimed. "Oh, thank God you're here! Where's Jonah? Where's your team? Go to Jonah and tell him I'm tra-"

"Shush. Solomon will be here _any _minute now. He's really fast when he hunts, so I need you to get on my back. I'm getting you out of here."

"Okay. But we have to come back for Mavis and Amelia. They're upstairs."

"_Where _are you going?" I twas Mavis. And she sounded pissed. "Derick? What the hell are you doing here? Elora _isn't _leaving."

Derick looked at Mavis with a puzzled expression on his face. "Solomon hypnotized you, didn't he? Don't you want to go back to Johnny, your _husband? _The love of your life? Your _zing?_"

For a second, Mavis was back to normal, but she shook her head, her pupils becoming smaller. "I'm happy here. I have my daughter."

Derick grabs my wrist, pulling me out of the mansion. "We have to go, _now!_" I hopped onto his back and Mavis's eyes turned blood red. Before she could even take a step out of the mansion, Derick had taken off.


	8. Chapter 8

Derick stopped in front of Jonah's house, and I pried myself off of him, running to Jonah's front door. I banged on the door hard, and the door flew open, and there he was. My super hot, sweet, loving vampire boyfriend. His eyes widened as soon as he saw me and before I could even say anything, his arms were around me, pulling me closer to him, and there was no space between us.

"I thought you were gone for good," he said in my ear, giving my body a little squeeze.

"I wouldn't leave you, Jonah. Especially not for Solomon."

He pulls away, looking at me with a poker-face look. "Did you find them? Mavis and Amelia?"

I nodded. "Solomon has them under his control by hypnotizing them. I can't do anything about it and the scary thing is that Mavis doesn't want Johnny. She wants to stay with Solomon, and she's fine with having Amelia with her."

"He made them forget about wanting to go back home, because as long as they're with Solomon, they'll be like that."

"Johnny's right."

"About what?"

"All of this being my fault."

"It's n-"

"Jonah, it is! It's _all _my fault! Because of me, I broke up a perfectly good family, and Johnny hates me. I _know _it's my fault, I _know _I have to sacrifice myself to be with Solomon so Amelia and Mavis can go back to Johnny. I know that."

"You aren't going to do, you know why? Because I'm going to kill him before he can do that. When he dies, the brainwashing that he put Mavis and Amelia through will be broken, and they'll go back to being their old selves again."

"Just . . . kill him. _Kill _him, Jonah. I'm tired of this. Of _him!_"

"I've dealing with him ever since I was born. He's my uncle, too, you know."

The look on my face must've surprised Jonah, because he laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know. Dracula was born from the shadows a century or two before Solomon. They're brothers. And they turned people into vampires, thus creating the vampire race. Pretty nice, huh? Ironically, the good one is the oldest, which is supposed to be the meanest and the merciless. It's Solomon who's the cold one."

"You're . . . killing your own family?"

"He killed my father and took you from me the first time. I don't consider him as family anymore. The only thing I know is that I won't let him take you from me. Not again."

* * *

Three days have passed, and I think everything's going to be fine, because Jonah already made a plan on how to get Mavis and Amelia out of Solomon's mansion, and how to kill Solomon. But, just as I think everything is going smoothly . . . we get a call.

Dracula had called again, saying that all the lights in the hotel had gone out and that the monsters could barely breathe and he didn't know why. Jonah went down to the hotel, and I came with him. Little did we know that Derick had hopped in the back of Everett, so when I got out, stepping on the hard grass just outside Hotel Transylvania, I practically had a heart attack when I saw him leaping out from the back.

"JONAH!" That sounded like it came from inside the hotel. And I'm pretty sure it did, because Jonah took off and once he entered the hotel, all I heard was a heavy _thump, _and I ran in there to see what was going on. Derick was right behind me, and all I saw was Mavis holding a stake over Jonah's heart, and Solomon holding a silver dagger to Dracula's throat.

"Ah, Elora!" Solomon says in a cheery voice. "Glad to see you've joined the party! Now, what did I tell you, Mavis? Don't let Elora out of the house. But you let her escape?"

"I'm sorry, Solomon. It was - -" Mavis stopped talking, meeting eyes with Derick, who was standing by the door. "It was HIM! _He _took her! He did something to me when I tried to get her. It was like he was mentally forcing me to back away."

Solomon met eyes with Derick, and he got up, throwing Dracula backwards, all the way to the back of the hotel. He crashed into the wall, and a chandelier fell on him. Solomon walked towards Derick, and I stood in front of him, blocking Solomon's way. He smiled, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my forehead before he picked me up and moved me out of the way. He started walking again but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Stop!" I exclaimed. "Don't kill him!"

Solomon stopped walking. He turned around, looking at Mavis. She stood up, and that's when Solomon said, "Kill him." Without blinking, Mavis made her way to Derick, and he dodged Mavis's attacks. He's a gentleman, he doesn't hit woman, even if they're aiming a stake at his heart.

"I can't kill her!" Derick exclaimed. "Do you know how mad Dracula would be? I can't hurt a woman!" Solomon came up behind Derick and embedded a wooden stake through Derick's chest. Jonah and I both screamed as Derick fell to the ground, his skin turning gray, and withering into ashes and nothingness. The only thing remaining of him was his clothes onto of his ashes.

"You see that? _That's _what happens when you meddle with my plans!" Solomon exclaimed, looking at Jonah. "I know you sent him, and you're quite fortunate that I didn't come after _you. _It's fun, really, watching you suffer as you witness your loved ones dying." He stepped closer to Jonah, and with each step, Jonah shuffled near me. "I'd rather see you suffer, and _then _kill you. Because after I kill everyone you love, you won't have anything to live for, so it'll be easy."

"You won't kill Elora," Jonah said. "That's one person you won't hurt."

Solomon looked at me, touching my face with the back of his hand. I pushed it away. He chuckled. "Of course I won't hurt her. I love Elora. She's everything I want, everything I need. And once she comes to her sense, once she sees that you're good for nothing, she'll be by my side for eternity. And hell, she might even volunteer to kill you so you won't come in our way."

Jonah's face is red with fury and I'm just as pissed. I take the silver dagger from Solomon and stab him in his stomach. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS HOLE!" I scream at him, as he fumbles backwards. "I will _never _love you! I don't know how my past life acted around you, but that's _her. _I'm a totally different person! I'm not going to sit here and be a prize in your game! I . . . fucking HATE you, Solomon!" I know I meant it, I meant everything I said one-hundred percent. But there was still something inside of me that was repeatedly saying _oh that's a lie. _And I hated it. I hate _him. _

Solomon stood up, pulling out the silver dagger, and healing right away. I gulped, looking at his wound, and up at him. "You shouldn't have done that," he murmurs, walking up to me. Fear floods my whole body and I start shaking. Solomon turns and stabs Jonah in his side, and he falls to the floor screaming.

"NO!" I scream, falling to my knees and pulling out the dagger. I start crying, hating Solomon even more. I lift Jonah's head up, seeing his skin slowly starting to turn gray, and bite my wrist, shoving it into his mouth and making him drink. I know vampire blood isn't as good as human blood. But he slowly, ever so slowly, regains the color of his skin. And I know this is a temporary remedy, that I need to find him some human blood in less than an hour. I stand up, facing Solomon.

"You expect me to love you, don't you?" I ask. "Newsflash, Solomon. I _love _Jonah, with all of my being. And you almost _killed_ him! I will _never _love you. NEVER! I will always love Jonah."

Solomon only smirked, as if what I said had no affect on him. "You have an hour to meet me at my house. If not, I will kill Mavis and Amelia." His words weren't aimed at me, it was aimed at Jonah and Dracula. This is really all my fault. Everything.

* * *

I'd pulled Jonah into Everett, and I'd gotten into the driver's seat, stepping on the gas pedal to head to my parents' house. I placed a firm hand on Jonah's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze, saying, "Everything'll be fine, Jonah. I'll get a blood bag from my room and you'll drink it. You'll be fine. Just hang in there. Please!" All I could think was, _This is all my fault! Everything! Because of me, Derick is dead! Because of me, Solomon's holding Mavis and Amelia hostage!_ If I had just stayed asleep long enough to not have stumbled upon Hotel Transylvania, _none _of this would've happened. But . . . I would still be on the look out searching for my missing father, and eventually I would've found out that my mother was missing, too. So I'd lose either way. I've probably gone insane by now if this was to happen that way. And then it hit me: _I can stop this. All Solomon wants, all he's been asking for is to be with me. _The power to stop this is literally in my hands. If I keep refusing to go with Solomon, if I keep running off, more of these things will happen. And they'll get worse. Solomon will do anything to have what he wants. I'm obvious of that now, and in my heart, I've made my decision.


	9. Chapter 9

I got Jonah to drink three blood bags, and once he was conscious enough, I sat him down, and laid down my decision. He was already upset because of his best friend, Derick, dying in the hands of Solomon. That gave him a second reason on wanting to kill him. And now that I've told him what I want to do, Jonah has a third reason. Solomon's making me choose him over Jonah, and that's unacceptable. But I literally have no choice. It's either go with Solomon and make everything better, or stay with Jonah and live through hell. I have no other choice.

"Are you seriously doing this?" Jonah asks, looking at me those wonderful blue eyes that once sparkled, and now were glassy and seemed lifeless. "I'll kill him once we get to his mansion. I'll take him down right then and th-"

"Jonah," I said quickly. "He's older than you, and obviously more powerful. I'm not saying you can't take him down, but just not now. It'll make things worse. And what if it backfires on you? What if you end up like - -" I stop myself from talking, noticing what I'd just said before I could finish.

"Like Derick?" he asks, totally expressionless. "Yeah, maybe I will. But if it takes that much work into killing that son of a bitch, I'll do it."

"No you won't, Jonah! I'll only stay with him temporarily. I _will _come back to you, Jonah. Even if it's the last thing I do."

He doesn't say anything for a while, and I wonder if he's going to say something smart about my decision, or maybe crack a joke, but he doesn't. All he does is pull me in a hug. A long, tight hug. I could literally feel the heat and tingles radiating from his body to mine and vise versa. It was the only feeling of relaxation and comfort I've had for a while. All I ever wanted was Jonah, even if I realized it right before I'd tried to sacrifice myself to save him. I would take a million stakes in the heart for Jonah.

"I love you, Elora," he says into my ear, giving my body a squeeze as he says that.

I smile, gulping back the urge to cry. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Ah! So Jonah's alright? I see he's not so pale anymore," Solomon exclaims, exiting his mansion as soon as we step out of Everett.

My blood boils when he says that. "No thanks to you!" I yell. "You tried to fucking kill him! You bastard!" Jonah grabs my arm, shaking his head, knowing that my words won't make Solomon raise an eyebrow, or even budge.

"I must say, I was surprised that you knew that vampire blood temporarily heals a vampire," Solomon says.

"Thanks," I say, expressionlessly. _You rotten piece of shit, _I fill in in my mind. "I learned from the best." With that, I sneak a grin at Jonah, who manages to smile back.

"You'll be learning a lot more now." He walks towards me, and I see that Jonah's body grows stiff, not even breathing. "Come, now, my sweet Elora."

"What about Mavis and Amelia?" Jonah asks Solomon.

"Oh, yes, those two. You see, they're not just under hypnoses, they're under a spell, and it expires in, say . . . a month?"

"What?" I shriek.

Jonah pulls me away from Solomon and stares into my eyes, his own becoming a deep, beautiful shade of gold. _I'll come back for you in a month, and in that time, please try your best to keep it together. Be strong, Elora. I promise I'll be back July. _"I love you." His eyes morph back to their usual blue, but before I can finish seeing the beautiful transformation of the colors, Jonah kisses me in a way that makes it feel like it's lasting forever. He pulls away slowly, locking furious eyes with Solomon.

"If you hurt Elora, I swear to God almighty, I will _kill _you!" Jonah exclaims, holding onto me tightly.

Solomon walks up to the both of us, clutching my arm with a firm grip. "You know exactly how I feel about her. I'm not savage enough to hurt the one I love."

My stomach churns. I've realized what I am. I'm the rope in Solomon's tug-of-war against Jonah, and no matter how hard my loving, sweet, perfect vampire boyfriend pulls, he always loses. Because Solomon has twisted the rules on us. This is truly his game, and I've become the main prize.

* * *

I don't say anything to Mavis or Amelia, who are hanging upside in their human form from the ceiling. They're both happy to see me, but I don't even look at them. I dragged my feet the whole way up, listening carefully for the sound of Everett's engine roaring, and I strained my hearing hard enough so I could still hear it as it drove away. But as the sweet sound of his truck, of _Jonah, _disappeared, so did my will to stand up. I had fallen to my knees in the middle of Solomon's room, just staring at the floor. I can't see Jonah for a month, nor have any sort of communication with him. This is worse than the last time we were separated.

For dinner, Solomon had hypnotized some chefs from Romania to cook for us. What we had for dinner? Roasted duck, mashed potatoes that were lightly drenched in thick gravy, corn on the side, and a wineglass full of human blood to wash it down. For dessert? Strawberry cheesecake. All of which was Solomon's choice. I wasn't downstairs to see it all, but I could smell it. And it smelled _so _heavenly! I was locked in the closet where all of my new clothes were, in Solomon's . . . or should I say _our _. . . bedroom. I had changed into ordinary skinny jeans, that were a size too small for me, so I had to do that dance we all do to get into our jeans. _Wiggle. Wiggle. Jump. Shakes hips. Pulls. Jumps. _Done. He obviously chose my jeans a size too small, something I would talk to him about . . . but I really don't want to. Not to him. I slipped into a comfy racer-back tank top and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I don't know about the temperature in this closet, but my legs were cold while my upper body was hot. Is that a vampire thing?

"Oh, Elora!" Solomon sang, knocking on the closet door. "I know you're in there, sweet heart. I can hear you breathing."

_Well that's not creepy. _"What do you want?"

"Food's ready, darling. Come. Join us."

I grunted, standing up from where I was sitting - - which was at the far end of the walk-in closet, hidden by the racks of clothes - - and made my way to the door. I didn't touch the knob. "Just bring me my food in here."

"No can do! Come on, now. Don't be childish. Don't think of this as a punishment, because it isn't. Think of this as a . . . " he was silent for a moment. And I thought he wouldn't say anything at all. But then he cleared his throat and I knew he was going to go on. ". . . as an _awakening, _if you will. Jonah is no good for you, my love."

"And _you _are?" I yelled.

Before I could say anything, the door to my walk-in closet flies open, Solomon uses his super-speed to wrap his arms around me and pull me in close to him. All of that happened before I could even blink.

"You're everything I want. I know you probably hate me. But once you get to know me, once you get to see the _real, _gentle part of me, you'll fall for me just like you did almost a hundred years ago. I'm not the person you think I am. I'm not cruel, or savage, or _barbaric. _I have to be like that to be intimidating. I can't let little vampires walk all over me. Because of my intimidation, vampires are afraid of me. And that's why no one is trying to kill me. They know they'll lose."

It's when he finishes that I realize I'm inches away from his lips. I press my hands on his chest and try to push him away. But his hold's too tight. "Please . . let go."

"Aw, why's that, darling?" a grin plays on his lips and I shake my head.

"Stop with that! With - - trying to charm me. You know it won't work!"

He inches his face closer, and the second I think he's going to kiss me, he redirects himself to my ear. "If it's not working, then why are you so nervous?"

My hands start shaking as ripples of shivers spread through my body when he spoke ever-so-gently into my ear. That's when I had enough strength to push him away. "It _isn't,_" I hiss, not meeting his eyes. He makes me walk in front of him, and as he shut the door to our bedroom, he says in a sing-song voice, "Deniiiiiaaaaaal!"


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two days, and in those forty-eight hours, Solomon has got up in the middle of the night, leaving the house, and then I hear an orchestra of machines roaring outside. I don't go out there, though. But I wanted to. On the fourth night of hearing that ruckus, I threw my legs over the side of the bed, and made my way downstairs. That's when I noticed it was coming from the back of the backyard. I didn't even know he had a backyard here. But he did. The backyard was as big as a parking lot. There was a horse corral, where five beautiful horses pranced around. The first one I saw was a black-and-white one, with a long, black mane. The second one was a chestnut-brown color, with a white diamond on its forehead. It was chasing the black-and-white one. The third one was white as snow, with its mane being the exact snow-white color. The fourth horse was a dark-brown color, with a long and sleek black mane. The fifth horse caught my attention, and little did I know I was already nose-to-fence with the corral. The fifth horse was a pure black stallion. Its mane was just as dark, and it wasn't running, or being next to the other horses. It was a 'lone wolf', if you will. In a sense, that's me. Alone, with no one by my side, even though there's people around me, I still feel alone.

"You like my horses?"

I jumped, feeling my heart about to rip through my chest. I turned to look at a shirtless Solomon. His torso was defined and muscled, and I had to look somewhere else, because my face burned, and I knew I was blushing. _Why are you blushing? _I yelled at myself in my head. _Are you fucking crazy? Stop it! _Solomon noticed my red face and chuckled.

"Or do you like my body? Maybe both?" he asked, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. He broke our eye contact and turned towards the horses. "So, do you like them? I've had them for a few months now."

"Y-yeah, they're beautiful."

He cracked another smile and looked at me. "Like you."

"Are you implying that I look like a horse?" I tried to my best to turn that compliment into an insult, and I did. Solomon laughed while I kept a straight face.

"No, my love, I'm implying that you're beautiful." He cleared his throat, stepping onto one of the corral's boards and raising his chest above the top of the corral, so he could get a better view of his horses. I did the same. The black stallion raised its head at us and began walking towards Solomon. He petted the horse, and I watched him. I mean _really _watched him, watched as Solomon caressed his horse, scratching behind its ear and petting under its chin. I looked at Solomon's face, and saw he was smiling in a way I haven't seen on him before. "This one's my favorite," he added, looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I had my eyes on that one, too," I said. "I've never seen a black stallion before."

"Well, now you have." Solomon inched closer to the horse, gently pushing it towards me. "Go on, Elora. Pet him. He won't bite."

So I did. But I had to step onto a third board to be able to touch his mane. "What's his name?" I asked, petting the black stallion.

"His name's Apollo. The light-brown one over there is Bandit, he's a little rascal. The white one's name is Charm, she's . . uh, how you say, a lucky charm. That's why I named her that. The black-and-white one is Willow. I actually knew her owner, and her name was Willow so I decided to name my horse that. The dark-brown is Mickey. Quite a handful, huh?"

"Why'd you get five horses?" I asked him, and noticing that Apollo was slowly walking away.

"I want to breed them, and then sell them. I'll make quite a profit." Solomon looks at me with half-smile on his face. "Unless you'd like to keep a foal. Then I'd be glad to keep one for you. You can name it whatever you want and when it's old enough, you can ride it into the sunset. And, you know, come back." His smile was getting weaker, and he hopped off the corral boards, landing smoothly on the ground. "Do you want to ride one?"

I look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"But . . the sun's coming up in like, an hour."

"Ohhh! So you're worried about me? Worried that I'll get burned?" He grinned at me, with those metallic gray eyes calling me. I gulped, feeling my stomach do flips and my hands starting to shake. I didn't look at him.

"Fine," I said. "I'll ride." I climbed off of the corral and faced him.

"Alright, my love, choose your h-" before he could finish his sentence, I had already opened up the corral, letting myself in and closing the massive door behind me. "Elora! What are you doing?"

I stood in the middle of the corral, eyeing the beautiful horses that were around me. Apollo came towards me, then Charm, the snow-white horse. Apollo was looking at Solomon, who was sitting the top of the corral, looking at me. Charm started smelling my face, then my neck, and the rest of my body. She made a noise that didn't sound like a neigh and rubbed her face on my face. I smiled a bit, and accidentally looked at Solomon.

"She likes you!" he called from where he was sitting. "I'll go get the saddles!"


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know where we were riding to, but all I know is that it was dark. Only the lampposts guided our way. We've been riding for almost an hour, and we've already finished our third around-the-block race. With Solomon winning, of course. He had put a shirt on before that. Or should I say a hooded sweatshirt. A white one, to be exact, and he was wearing designer jeans. I couldn't help but look at him. No matter how bad my hatred for him grew, I still found him seductively sexy. And I was even - - _attracted _to him. Like, whenever he's near me, I have to fight back those godawful feelings.

"Wanna race again?" he asks, with a playful grin playing on his lips.

I shook my head. "I just want to enjoy this."

He looked at me for the longest time, and I leaned forward, resting my forehead on the back of Charm's neck. Solomon whistled a high-pitched whistle at his horse and said, "Come, Charm." Without me even telling her where to go, she followed Solomon. I sat up, watching as we rode onto a clear path in the woods. I didn't know where we were going, and it somewhat scared me.

"We're here," Solomon said, the horses stopping. We got off our horses and I followed him, with Charm's reins in my hand. I watched as Solomon tied Apollo's reins to a tree and did the same with Charm's. I followed him through some trees, and then my foot got stuck. Once I got my foot stuck, I turned around, and saw Solomon extending a hand towards me.

"Uh . . w-what are you d-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Take my hand." His eyes sparkled a bit, and my heart fluttered again. _Stop! _I yelled at myself. "I promise I won't bite." He smiled at me, and I hesitantly took his hand in mine. We weaved through the trees until I saw where our destination was. It was a meadow of every wildflower I could think of us. My jaw dropped and Solomon cleared his throat.

"Surprised?" he asked. "I found this place a year ago. This has been like a refuge place to me, if you will. It's relaxing, and not to mention that the flowers smell heavenly. It's a little piece of heaven on Earth."

"Wow. I had no idea the tough, bad-ass vampire Solomon Miklos likes to frolic through meadows." We both laughed, and I bit my lip, trying not to blush. _Ugh! Stop blushing! Stop getting nervous! Just STOP! _I yelled at myself in my head. That's when I noticed I was still holding his hand. When I tried to let go, he gave my hand a squeeze and led me into the meadow. We sat down in the middle of it all, the flowers poking out from every direction. And then I thought about Jonah. My heart sank in an instant.

"How'd you know my last name?" Solomon asked, playing with my hair.

"Mavis told me a few days ago."

A wave of silence settled on us, and none of us spoke. It felt so awkward for a second. Until Solomon decided to speak. "Elora?" he asked quietly, sitting in front of me, staring into my eyes. "Honestly, what do you think of me?"

"W-what do you mean? You already know."

"I want to hear it from you."

I sighed. "You kidnapped my parents, and then tried to kill Jonah over the rings. I know it wasn't _really _you, it was another vampire that looked like you. You killed Derick, Jonah's best friend. And you tried to kill Jonah! Solomon, I have no sympathy towards you, whatsoever. Because of you, my life has gone from bad, to bat-shit crazy!"

He gave a weak smile. "All of that was for you. All I ever wanted, was you. And now, I finally have the love of my life. I'm not a savage. I'm not cruel. I just wanted the love of my life back. I can show you I'm not who you think I am. Everyone thinks I'm a murderer, the ruthless vampire that will kill anyone who gets in my way, but that's not who I am. I'm actually kind. Will you let me show you? Will you stay?"

He's not serious, right? _Will you stay? _My mind spun and my heart raced. What do I say? "Um . . ." I cleared my throat and shrugged. "I don't think I have a choice. I'm staying here for eternity, right?" _Until Jonah comes for me. _"So . . . yes."

Solomon comes closer, and I clutch at the wildflowers under me, thinking he's going to kiss me, but he kisses the tip of my nose instead. "Good," he says, kissing my forehead. "I won't let you down." I turn around in my seat, plucking out wildflowers from the ground, one by one. That's when I feel a pair of strong, lean, but gentle arms wrapping around my torso, pulling me backwards until my back touches his chest. I freeze completely. I don't move. I don't blink. I don't breathe. All I feel is his arms wrapped around me, and when he feels that I'm too tense, he grabs my forearms and strokes them. "Relax," he whispered into my ear. God, his voice was heavenly. But I just can't . . . can't bring myself to admit these feelings I have for him. It's unbelievable, really, how I can hate this man one second, then feel helplessly mushy when I'm with the next. It kills me inside, because I don't _want _to feel this, I _know _that I love Jonah, but Solomon . . . he's getting to me. He's getting to me quicker than I imagined.

"I felt you tensing up," Solomon said oh-so softly in my ear. "I know you feel the same way about me." His lips brushed against my neck, sending chills through my body. I knew I was crushing the stem of those flowers in my hands from holding them so tight. "See? You're getting goosebumps." His warm fingers skimmed my arms, gently holding my balled-up hands. "You don't know how long it's been since I've held you. It feels like an eternity."

"S-Solomon?" I stuttered, exhaling so I could talk better.

"Yes, my love?"

"I don't know how to feel about this."

"About what? Me in general? Or me holding you?"

"Uh, both."

"Well, like I've said before, you have every right to hate me for what I've done, but now you're here with me. I can show you that I'm not such a bad guy. I have a soft spot like every being. I feel things. And when I . . . _killed _Derick, it wasn't easy. I have to carry that burden for the rest of eternity now. But he tried to take you from me, and whoever tries to ruin my plans will pay the consequences."

"W-what exactly _is _your plan?"

"Well, my little blossom, I'm planning on spending as long as I can to see our relationship grow, and in time, you'll say those three little words. One day, you'll see what I'm talking about. I'm guessing that day won't be too far, given that I can sense you getting tense, nervous, _shaky, _if you will, whenever I'm near you. I can hear your heart racing and you tense up so quick when I touch you. It's like you're fighting back the feelings that're trying to come in."

Because it is. I'm trying to fight them back. Trying to convince myself that this is all just some sort of spell that Solomon casted on me. But it isn't. Because he's no wizard, he's merely a vampire. And vampires don't tinker with the dark arts. Only witches and wizards do, right?

"Can you do something for me?" Solomon asked.

"Like what?"

"Just . . . I, um, I just want you to relax for me. Can you do that? Stop tensing up. Just breathe, and loosen up a bit. I won't hurt you, Elora. I promise."

At first, I thought about it, and mentally shrugged it off. I loosened up, while my conscience was mentally bitch-slapping me for doing what he asked. I settled onto his chest. Felt his arms curl around me tighter as his face was buried in my neck, taking in my scent. That was the first time I've ever willingly 'cuddled' with him, if you even count that cuddling. I felt it. Felt those feelings for him growing. I knew I couldn't stop them, knew I had to stop fighting it sooner or later. I sighed, and noticed something. The sun was up. Well, halfway. And there were no trees beside us to provide some shade. Solomon didn't notice, he was too busy focusing on me. The sun was coming up, fast, and the sunlight wasn't holding back. I was fine, nothing would happen to me because of my handy-dandy ring.

"Get up!" I exclaimed, standing up and pulling him to see his feet. The sunlight rushed to us and I instinctively grabbed his hand, taking off running. He ran beside me, catching up. I had no energy to run as fast as a vampire, given that I hadn't drank any blood since the dinner Solomon had planned four days ago. Since then, I've been fueling myself with energy drinks and caffeine. I skidded to a stop, feeling the sun light rushing onto my skin. Solomon cried out in pain and I pushed him under a shady tree. I saw as his face healed. And he looked at me, his eyes sparkling. I didn't know what to think, at first. I bit my lip and walked towards him, pulling off Calypso's ring from my finger. I grabbed his hand and slipped it onto his.

"Did you . . . just save my life?" Solomon asked with a small, charming smile on his face. "Well, my face, really. But if I had stood there any longer, I would've turn to ash." He looked down at his hand, at the finger that I had slipped Calypso's ring onto. "I can't take this. You'll burn if you don't wear this."

"I've had it for a while now," I said, trying to come up with a good excuse. "You can wear it." When in reality, I just didn't want him to get burned. I can't bring myself to tell him that, though. It'll let him know that I've given into him.

He grinned, not buying my excuse. Solomon began taking off his sweatshirt, revealing a black t-shirt. God, he's so sexy. "Here, wear my sweatshirt. It'll cover your torso. You're already wearing jeans and boots, so this'll do." I slipped on his sweatshirt, inhaling his strong, musky scent. Solomon pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over my head and tilted my chin up, his lips so close to mine. I wanted to. Wanted to kiss him. I don't know why I got that sudden sensation just now, and I swore I wouldn't feel this way. But I am. I actually _like _Solomon. He kissed my forehead, saying, "Thank you." I gently pushed him away, hating that feeling of being kissed by someone else other than Jonah.

"For what?" I asked, adjusting the hood. "For the ring? No problem. I was a victim of getting burned before. It wasn't pretty. I'd hate to see that again."

"You're going to ride on Apollo with me, okay? You're gonna sit behind me and make sure you're completely covered." I do as he says, and before we know it, we're by the horses. I wait until he's on and he pulls me up to the saddle. As I swing my leg over, the sunlight skims over my face and I turn my head the other way, grunting in pain. Solomon makes Apollo trot over to Charm and takes her reins in his hands. I pull the hood tighter over my face and tried my best not to face the sun. It was fine. Everything went smoothly. Until we got to his mansion. Mavis was out there, under the shade of a few trees, holding out something in the palm of her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

"Got this from Delilah?" Mavis asked, holding the silver chain on one finger, as the rusty locket hung at the bottom. I hopped off of Apollo, and my hood fell off my head. I raised it quickly, feeling the side of my face sizzling as the sunlight grazed it. Solomon made eye contact with Mavis, held it for a while, and made his way with Apollo and Charm to his backyard.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Come on now, Elora. I'm Dracula's daughter. I've seen this thing so many times."

I reach for it, and she pulls it towards her. "Nope! Can't let you do that."

"What? Why? It's mine!"

"Nay. It's my father's." Mavis grabbed the rusty locket, looking at it. "It was actually my mother's." She looked at me with eyes so sorrowful, I thought she was back to normal. Almost. "I need you to do something." Mavis grabbed my wrist, pulling me in the shadow she was standing under. "There's a pill inside of the locket that will make you immune to the sun for as long as you shall live. You will _never _need a magic-laced ring, but I will only give it to you if you do one thing for Solomon."

"S-Solomon? What is it?" I asked, trying to figure out if she's lying or not. Her eyes are so glassy I can't even tell if she's telling the truth.

"Your soul mate, Solomon, he -"

I cleared my throat on purpose, and gulped down the lump in my throat.

"Like I was saying. Your totally hot and sexy soul mate, Solomon, wanted his soul mate back. And now that he has her, he's planning on having a perfect, forever-honeymoon-phase with you until the end of time. You know what that means, right? Here, I'll sum it up for you. He wants to start a family _real _soon. And we _all _know you'll let him. Face it, Elora, you have the hots for Solomon, you just don't want to admit it to yourself. You can tell me if you do. Because I won't tell anyone." Mavis smirked wickedly, flashing her perfectly white teeth. "Solomon's kinder than you think. He's not bad, he just wants people to _think _he is. He's -"

"Stop!" I exclaim. "I'm _not _sleeping with Solomon!" I run as fast as I can into the house, up the stairs, dodging Amelia as I enter Solomon's - - or should I say _our _- - bedroom, and pulled Solomon's sweatshirt over my head. I look out the window that faces the backyard, that's always covered with thick silk that I haven't actually noticed until last night. There he was. Solomon. He was taking off Charm's saddle and reins and I saw Apollo and the other horses in their massive corral that took up more than half of Solomon's parking-lot-sized backyard. After Solomon put them in their corral, he slipped himself inside, and ran along side of his five horses, and hopped on Willow, the black-and-white horse, and rode him while the other four were running beside him. Solomon looked . . . _normal. _He's an animal-lover, a kind, yet intimidating man who _claims _to be a lot of things. Like for instance, he claims that he's the husband of my past life and he's bound to have me until the end of time.

I screamed and threw his sweatshirt across the room. It landed on the top of the left-open bathroom door and I looked at it for a while, as if that sweatshirt would tell me what to do. But then, I realized something. Nothing can save me from what had just happened. That moment Solomon and I had this morning, that made my feelings come out, and I realized that I _do _like him. Jonah can't save me from this. Not him, not Dracula, not anyone. This is what was supposed to happen. If I hadn't been so stubborn, Derick wouldn't have died and Mavis and Amelia wouldn't be Solomon's hypnotized servants. All of this happened because of me. Because I was so stubborn. I didn't want this. I didn't want to 'come to my sense' - as Solomon called it - and realize that I do have feelings for him. Feelings that make me happy and jittery and yet a the same time feeling like punching down a wall. Because I can't believe this. Solomon has gotten under my skin, and found a way to get me hooked. I know this isn't some sort of sorcery. I have a gut-feeling. And I always follow my gut.

"You okay?"

I jump so high that I thought I was about to grip onto the ceiling like a frightened cat. "W-what do you mean?"

He goes to the bathroom, seeing his sweatshirt there, and takes it from the door, then comes toward me. And I feel my stomach tightening up. "That was a mighty hard throw."

I don't say anything. Because, what can I say? _I threw your sweatshirt across the room because I'm pissed off that I don't know why I'm feeling like this or how I'm supposed to react to it. _I take a look at his shirtless torso. His chest and stomach were so sculpted, and tiny beads of sweat were dotted randomly on him. It was too much. I couldn't take it. I don't know whether I would like to be him or be on him. I'm sure it's lust. And it's making me shake. I move past him and I _know _he notices my sudden change in body position, because I'm not standing nonchalantly anymore. I'm leaning against a wall, with my hands shaking, stomach as tight as can be, and tapping my foot to distract myself.

He walks towards, and I'm about to stop him, but he's too quick. He grabs hold of my wrist and makes me face him. His gorgeous metallic-grey eyes pierce through mine and I try to break eye contact. But he's got me hooked.

Solomon smirks. "I knew it. I'm driving you _crazy, _Elora. In every way."

"Don't," I say quickly, thinking of Jonah. "It's way too soon and I d-"

Too late. He's already kissing me. Full-force on my lips. I didn't realize I smacked the back of my hand on the wall behind me until I felt it throb. I didn't know what to do now! His lips were so soft against mine. There was absolutely nothing wrong with how he was kissing me. He actually made me want more. But like I said. It's just lust.

I pushed him off of me and he came back, kissing my neck this time. I gasped when he did that, because I wasn't expecting that to happen. I placed my hands on his chest to push him off again, and then my body gave in. It felt good, feeling him kissing me and just holding me, giving me the attention I've been seeking for from . . . . from Jonah. But we've been too busy with training.

Before I know it, Solomon had already slipped me onto his bed, and all I could think about was him. Our lips were mashed together, colliding with each other and he wouldn't let me go. I felt his fingers grazing against my back, then my waist and all the way to my neck where he grabbed onto me and made the kiss passionate. And then his hands made their way to my waist, where they gripped onto my jeans, and made there way to my crotch. He started fumbling with my zipper . . . and then I remembered, _this is what he wants from me. This is what Mavis was talking about. _I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him off of me.

"No!" I exclaimed, falling off the side of the bed. I got to my feet and looked down at my pants. My zipper was down and the button to my jeans was unbuttoned. I fixed my jeans and looked up at Solomon who had gotten up from his bed and was coming towards me. I wanted him so bad, and I hated myself for that. I used my inhumanly-fast, handy-dandy speed to run into the bathroom, and lock the door as soon as I came in. I began to walk backwards, thinking that he had an extra key somewhere out there.

"Elora," Solomon called, knocking on the bathroom door. "I'll stop, okay? If you didn't want to, why didn't you say so?"

I gritted my teeth as I sat down on the bathroom floor and yelled, "_That's _the problem, Solomon! I _wanted _to!" I don't know why I had to yell that, but I know that made him quite ecstatic.

"W-wait," he said, sounding confused. "Then, _why _did you push me away?"

"Because this is what you want! You want to have sex! And to have your all-mighty vampire family with me. Mavis told me! I _won't _give you that satisfaction!"

"Elora, baby, I haven't been with a woman since your past life . . . passed away. I've been holding back for almost a century. If anything, I wasn't going to force this on you. And - - Mavis said _what?_ Yes, it's true, I want to have children with you. I want to. But only when you're ready. Besides, I want to start fresh. I'm going to take you places you've never been before, and you're to be the happiest woman in the world. I'm giving you what most humans can only dream about."

I gulp, curling myself up in a ball and resting my chin on my knees. "And what's that?"

"Adventure. I know it doesn't sound like all-that, but I'll show you things you could only imagine of seeing. When you stop being afraid, I can show you, Elora. I said that about you being afraid because you _looked _petrified when you pushed me off. Did you think I was going . . . going to _rape _you?"

I said nothing.

Solomon sighed. "Baby, please come out."

Not a word escaped my lips.

Something went into the door knob and I figured that it was a key.

"Alright," Solomon added. "I'm coming in."


	13. Chapter 13

Solomon had scooped me up and I tried my best not to touch him. But it was literally no use. I couldn't help myself and neither could Solomon - _of course. _He invited me to come outside, and I shook my head quickly. I couldn't go out there. Did he forget that I gave him the ring? Did he forget I'm a _vampire, _that I can burn in the sun?

"Come with me. I'm gonna show you something," Solomon stated, holding out his hand and expecting me to take it. I didn't. I just looked at his hand. "Elora, baby, I won't bite." With that, he flashed his pearly-white fangs that he purposely unsheathed from his gums. I don't know why, but I found that to be irresistibly sexy. When I wouldn't take his hand, he reached down, grabbing my small hand in his large one and pulled me my feet. He began walking, making me follow him behind the staircase. While holding my hand. My heart was racing and I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip. "Just calm down. I promise I won't do anything." He opened the door and we walked down the staircase. It was cold down there. "Welcome to my personal blood bank." His basement was full of freezers which I'm guessing had blood bags in them. He let go of my hand and I made my way to a freezer, opened it up. Just as I expected. Blood bags.

"You stole all of these?" I asked him.

"Not at all once, though."

"Don't you know how many people literally _need _all this blood. Not to drink. But for their health."

"Yeah. I know. But not all of them are full of blood bags. Actually, I use a bit more than half. The other half isn't even on. They're completely empty. I have so many blood bags down here because in the winter, there's barely any game out. And I can't feed off of humans forever. So I decided to steal blood bags from blood banks. problem solved."

"So . . . why'd you show me this?"

"Just in case you get too hungry one day and I'm not here. Like, if I'm out hunting or getting normal-people food. Sometimes you can't control your urges. You can take a few if you want and bring them up to our room as a snack. I won't mind. What's mine is yours."

Without making eye contact when he was talking, I reached in and grabbed three blood bags, shutting the door to the freezer and heading upstairs with him. I passed Amelia as I made my way up to Solomon's room, and she playfully flashed me her little fangs. I stuff two of the blood bags into his mini-fridge and drank one. I turned around, and saw Solomon standing there, leaning his shoulder on the wall, eyes focused on me. I didn't see anything wicked or vile reflecting from his stare, just . . . _admiration_, if you will. He looked so serene and tranquil, it seemed almost surreal to see such a look on his face. He _is _strikingly gorgeous, with his golden-blonde hair and metallic-grey eyes. His body is so sculpted, so defined, Rembrandt would weep.

"Can I help you?" I asked, when he wouldn't stop staring.

The side of his lips curled in a half-smile, making my insides melt. Why do I feel so vulnerable around him _now, _when a week ago I couldn't stand to _think _about him? Maybe he's right, maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Solomon's like me, he's stubborn. He gets his way one way or another. The easy way, or the hard way. I've already seen both. And I gave in. I went with him. And now that I'm with Solomon, now I'm living with him, I can't seem to shake him. Maybe . . . maybe if I just _give in, _and forget about Jonah, about ever meeting him and making him let go of me so I could stop Solomon from hurting anyone else, I could survive over here with Solomon. He would understand . . . _right? _I'm not doing this for myself, if anything, I'm doing it for Jonah. I don't want him to keep on thinking that Solomon will give me up so Jonah and I could be together. It's impossible. Jonah and I - - _we _will never become a 'thing' as long as Solomon still 'loves' me. Why _me . . . _out of all girls in this massive world. Why did the second oldest vampire have to fall in love with _me? _Or maybe . . . maybe this is all just Stockholm syndrome . . ?

"Here you go, my love," Solomon says, kneeling beside me and slipping Calypso's ring on my ring finger on my _left _hand. "No, I'm not proposing. I wish, though. But - - I'm gonna have to wait until you willingly say three little words." He smiles at me and I already what those three words are. They're _'I love you'. _"When you say those words to me one day, that's when I'll pop the question."

I looked down at my left hand, taking the ring off and putting it on the middle finger of my right hand. "Well, Solomon, you'll have to wait a while," I said.

"My love, I'm a vampire. I have all of eternity to wait for you to say that."


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been a while since I updated (and I'm sorry for that!) I've been focused on school since I'm close to failing my algebra class -_- But i will be posting more on the weekends!**

It's been a week and three days since I've moved in with Solomon. And I've spent a few days locked up in my closet, trying on random outfits, slurping blood bags and munching on junk food. Solomon has gotten me every piece of clothing that could ever catch my eye, and things I couldn't afford because they're so expensive. I don't know if he could hear me talking to myself, giving myself compliments about how good that dress looked on me, or how good my butt looked in those jeans. I felt like a kid in there, and I was all-in my little world I had in my head. Until I heard someone knocking on the door to my massive closet.

"Elora." It was Mavis. I didn't come out of the closet.

"Yes?"

"Jonah's on the phone."

I felt me knees grow weak and I thought I was going to fall face-first on the floor. "He . . . called?"

"Yeah. He wants to talk to you." She waited, and I just stood there, trying to process all of it. "Well are you going to take the phone or not?" Before she could finish it, I opened the door to take the phone, but I opened it too hard and accidentally hit Mavis dab-smack in her face. I took the phone and retrieved back to my closet. I held the phone to my ear for a while, and actually heard Jonah breathing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Elora?" Dear God. It was him. My sweet Jonah.

"Jonah!" I tried not to sound so excited. Mission failed. "Omigod, I've missed you so much!" I was happy, that I could actually feel the tears coming up, threatening to spill. "How are you? How are my parents? How's everyone else?"

"I told them about what happened. And by that, I mean _everything. _Including the fact that they have given birth to the reincarnation to the wife of the second oldest vampire in history. All of it. They can't believe it, and I'm trying my best to comfort them. Johnny keeps crying, and he almost literally punched down a wall in the hotel. Dracula wants his family back, so does Johnny, of course. I told them that they can't meddle with Solomon's plans or else it'll turn ugly." I heard Jonah clear his throat, and then he said, "I'm . . . I'm hanging in. I just can't believe I let you go."

"Jonah, honey, it was _my _decision. _You _had nothing to do with it. I did this because I wanted everything to stop. Solomon won't stop until he has what he wants. And he wants me. I'm not sure when he's letting Mavis and Amelia go, but I t-"

"I talked to him about that," Jonah said quickly. "I'm gonna have to do some work back in New Orleans again. _Don't _freak out! It's only for a few days. Maybe weeks. I _might _not make it on the exact day to get you back from Solomon, but I'll still be there."

"What did you talk to him about?"

"In a month . . . I'm going over there to get Amelia and Mavis back. It's a trade. Calypso's ring for Mavis and Amelia. Family's more important than some magical hunk of gold. So don't freak out. I'm coming at night, anyway. So it'll be fine."

"And . . . what about me?"

"Of course I'm taking you back." There was a hint of doubt in his voice, and it made a few tears spill from my eyes.

"O - Oh," I stuttered.

"Elora?"

"Y-yes?" By now, I was crying. And he could hear it.

"Baby, don't cry. Everything will be fine."

I couldn't say anything. I was biting my lip, hard, trying to stop my chin from quivering.

"Elora?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I love you."

It was as if my heart had become lighter, and my insides were doing cartwheels. I smiled at his voice, at those words that came from him. "I love you, too."

"I have to go. Johnny's over here having an episode. I'll try and call back whenever I can, okay?"

"Please call back soon."

"I'll try my best. I love you. I'll see you soon."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"B-bye."

He hung up. My heart dropped, almost hit the floor so hard, it would have been halfway to China. My knees buckled and I fell on my rear end. I looked at the telephone and mentally begged Jonah to call back. I needed to hear his voice again. I _needed _to. I missed him so much.

"You done yet?" Mavis asked, knocking on the door to my closet. "Solomon's downstairs. Should I call him up here?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, I opened the door and tossed the phone to her, quickly shutting it afterwards. "NO!" I exclaimed.

"Well, if you insist." I heard her clear her throat. "Uh, hem, SOLOMON COME UP HERE REAL QUICK! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HIDING FROM ME."

"NO!" I yelled. "I'm _fine! _I _don't _want to talk to anyone!" I look down, noticing that I'm in a v-neck shirt and in comfy yoga shorts that, if I may add, are a size too small for me. I turn around, searching through my clothes for something else to wear. Until the door flies open and I freeze, tense up. I can _feel _his presence. I can hear his heart slowly beating, and hear him breathing, if that's not creepy at all. Which I'm sure it is. Then, I feel strong, firm hands on my tense shoulders and I feel like melting.

"What's wrong, darling?" His words somehow soothe me, and I just feel like sleeping. Forever. I've gotten use to him in the past week and few days. It was as if . . . . as if I've known _forever. _"Do you need me to soothe you?"

I had enough willpower to shrug him off and turn around, only for him to kiss me full force on my lips. I couldn't move. Kept my eyes wide open, looking everywhere, thinking, _what am I supposed to do?! _I press my hands on his neck and pull him away. "Gah! Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he asks, a smirk dab-smack on his face. He knows that what he's doing is just bothering me, even though I some-what like it. "Oh! You mean this?" He leans in, and I step back, accidentally hitting the small of my back with a wrack of clothes, and before I can say anything, he's already kissing me again. When I'm about to pull him away, he grabs my waist hard, and presses his body on mine. The wrack of the clothes is still pressing against my back. Hard. And I try to push him away. But he's so strong. I can't. Until his hands travel downwards and Mavis barges in.

"Come on now, Solomon! Have a _little _class!" Mavis exclaims.

I push him away, nodding so fast, that I think my head's going to fall off. "I know, right? He was trying to stick his tongue down my esophagus!"

With that, Solomon laughs a hearty laugh, and shakes his head. "You're so cute." And kisses my forehead. Shivers travel my body and he turns on his heel, walking away. Looking over his shoulder to flash me a grin, and I just sink to the floor. Jonah's coming for me. Not in a month _exactly, _but he's still coming for me.


	15. Chapter 15

I haven't fed in over what seemed a century, but it has only been two days. A week and five days that I've been here, and all of us have gotten to 'hang' with each other. Literally. The first time I've ever hung upside as a vampire was when I was walking up the stairs to head to my bedroom, to take a nap, and then Mavis swings down, her silky black hair falling gracefully as she flashes a grin. Of course, I shriek, having a mini-heart attack. Mavis's face was hovering just inches above mine, her big blue eyes staring down at me.

"Jesus, Mavis!" I exclaim. "You scared me half to death!"

She laughed innocently. "You're already technically dead, though."

I shake my head. "I guess. So . . . how's it going?"

"Oh, just . . . _hangin' _around." She laughs and follows up her pun with a, "Ba-dum, tsss!"

I don't remember how, but she convinced me to hang upside down with her. At first, I had no idea how to get up there, but Mavis taught me a trick. On how to fly without turning into a bat. I know vampires can, I've seen Jonah do it a few times, but he says it drains your energy a bit. Mavis said Solomon taught her this when she was little. Technically, you have to make your mind think you're a bat, and with that, your brain sends signals to your body, making your bones lighter, which hurts a little on your first time doing this, and then you just leap into the air, and your mind does the rest. But you can't fly for a long time. Maximum flying time is around ten to twenty seconds. Other than that, you're just hovering in mid air.

* * *

Solomon is riding Apollo around again. In the mornings, now. So when I wake up, he isn't there. And I'll be honest with you, I sort of miss his presence there. The bed seems so cold and empty without him there. What keeps my worries away is that he has Calypso's ring, the one I gave him. So it's no big deal. I get up, walking outside, stopping shy off the backyard porch, noticing the sunlight is just inches from my feet. I know it's close to 11 in the morning, because I checked the digital clock. And I know that Solomon's been gone since the sun had come up, so I'm not sure at what time he would get back. So I just look at Charm, Willow, and the other two horses that are prancing around in the massive horse corral. Then I hear it. A horse's hooves hitting the cement ground hard. It was running, and then it came to a slow walk. Solomon was back. I saw Apollo in the corner of my eye, trotting towards the corral, and Solomon looked over from his saddle, flashing a charming grin. He put Apollo back in the corral and walked over to me. I could see he was getting progressively tanner. He was good-looking before, but now that he has more color to his skin, I can't keep my eyes off of him.

"Like what you see?" He asks, walking by me, grabbing my hand and making me go back inside. He's incredibly warm, and I can smell blood from his mouth, given that I have a nose only K-9 police dogs can only dream of. I start shaking, and my stomach makes that noise that resembles that of a dying whale's. Solomon hears it, and chuckles, asking me if I'm hungry, only for me to nod my head like an idiot. We make our way to the basement, each taking two blood bags, and drinking them dry right at that spot.

"You're not tensing up anymore," Solomon says, finishing his second blood bag.

"What do you mean?"

"When I walk by, or when I '_accidentally' _brush against you, you used to get real tense. Now, you're calm. How come?"

"I've gotten used to you."

"Used to me? As in?" As he says that, he slides near me, and I notice that he's right. I've gotten used to his presence, to the occasional hand-brushing that happens when we walk opposite ways in the hall, to the frequent kiss on the cheek, the forehead, the lips, literally my entire face. I'm done fighting it, because I know I will lose this fight, like I always do. So I gave in. And honestly, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Solomon is sweet, charming, and sometimes unpleasant when he has to be. I don't know if it's because of the trance Solomon put them in, but Mavis and Amelia get along quite well with him. He tells jokes, mostly dirty ones that only Mavis could understand, but Amelia laughs along with them, not knowing that 'daddy's snake' isn't actually a snake.

"I've just gotten used to you. That's all. Don't get your hopes up, big boy," I scrunch my nose, mentally slapping myself. _Big Boy? _I think to myself. I get up and make my way up the stairs, and as soon as my foot touches the top step, I feel his hands grab my waist, spinning me around to face him. His metallic-gray eyes bore into mine, a charming smirk slapped on his face.

"You know that's not the case," he says gently, pressing his body into mine. I take a step back, but he follows. "You know you feel the same way as I do."

"S-Solomon," I started, feeling the familiar tense-feeling I get through my whole body. I have my personal space bubble where no one should come, and he completely just popped that bubble. I couldn't will myself to push away. Not anymore.


End file.
